Offshore constructions for diverse structures to be installed in the sea are usually necessary in particular for wind power plants, that is wind turbines and represent a constructive challenge as the respective structure has to be erected on the seabed by means of an appropriate foundation. A number of different types of foundations such as monopile-, tripile-, tripod- or gravity-foundations for instance are known from prior art.
Aside, jacket structures are well-known since they represent a constructively simple principle having good mechanical properties particularly due to a high stiffness-to-material-use ratio and thus, are adapted to be erected on sites with high wave-loads. Besides, jacket structures are comparatively cost-effective.
EP 2 067 914 A1 discloses a known jacket structure comprising a number of rod-profiles in axial or angled alignment and a number of node-like connecting members, whereby a connection of the rod-profiles and the node-like connecting members is achieved by welding.